


blossom in the moonlight

by prisonrealm



Series: daisy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Demons, Barebacking, Demon x Priest AU, Lucifer (TV) References, M/M, Religious Blasphemy, Rimming, Sacrilege, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonrealm/pseuds/prisonrealm
Summary: Shinsuke, embraced by the love that is Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: daisy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	blossom in the moonlight

The seemingly perennial winter coats the whole town with snow and pulls it into a white fairytale. Ornaments adorned houses, one after another. The crackle of firewood, the squeal of kettles. The smell of hot coco and the aroma of coffee. Like mornings, they seem to don Atsumu with peace of mind.

He carefully trudges in the snow, boots hugging his legs up to his knees. When he sighs through chapped lips, out comes a billow. It prompts a small chuckle from the priest, who has tucked his face deeper in the warmth of his scarf.

“Cold?”

Atsumu glances at Shinsuke and takes in the beauty of his black wings. It’s juxtaposed to his skin, unmarred; a striking reminder of his dual divinity. Heaven and hell have both banished and welcomed him, leaving him in the place that houses both. Earth is perfect for someone like him; finding home in the arms of a blond priest.

“A little,” says Atsumu after a moment, eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Warm me up? I could use a bit of your... mythical abilities.”

“Hush. I’m busy traveling to your _Almighty’s palace._ ”

“You mean the church, darling.”

The demon pauses, going back to the priest’s words. “And it’s not _mythical_ when it’s real. You’ve seen it.”

Atsumu shrugs. “Eh.”

Upon reaching the doors of the church, Atsumu pushes the hood of his cloak off his head and hastily rounds his arm to unclasp the single button holding it together by his neck. Snowflakes litter down from his shoulders, falling on the concrete steps. Shinsuke absentmindedly reaches for the lone one that’s left hanging by Atsumu’s sleeve and flicks it with a finger.

“What a nuisance,” the demon sneers, glaring at the fallen snowflake.

Atsumu looks back to stare at him. “...It’s a snowflake.”

“I don’t care, _love._ It is a problem and it obviously needs to be dealt with.”

“Shinsuke, darling. Just… come inside.”

The demon’s frowning face immediately dissipates into that of glee. He unconsciously tucks away his wings, descending slowly unto the ground. The soles of his feet touch the cold tiles, though he doesn’t flinch.

Shinsuke follows Atsumu down the aisle, catching up to him right away and holding on to the hem of his tunic. It’s one of the rarest times that Atsumu finds him so innocent and pure, like a child lost in the middle of nowhere. He makes no comment, however, and leads the way to the sacristy.

“Give all your attention to me, love.”

“Shinsuke,” Atsumu mutters, looking at himself in the mirror and adjusting his cassock. Shinsuke steps into view, his face close to his shoulders.

“I suppose that’s not possible.”

Atsumu hums. “You are free to do as you please.”

He doesn’t miss the brief expression of mischief on the demon’s pretty face.

* * *

When Shinsuke has Atsumu in the palm of his hand (both literally and figuratively), things take a drastic turn.

“My sins are...”

Atsumu brings down his hand from his chin, abruptly stopping mid-air with a slight waver. He sighs as he flits his eyes over to the small opening, barely succeeding in establishing a connection between him, the Lord, and the penitent. He blames it on the confessional’s tenebrosity, though he doesn’t have much choice.

He adjusts the stole around his neck, fingers coiled under the colored linen, and sucks in a breath as he finally looks down at Shinsuke, whose head is effectively concealed by his cassock. Despite the lecherous sounds that tumble out of the demon’s lips as he sucks on his cock, Atsumu keeps calm and leans to the side, inching his ear closer to the small screen to hear the rest of the poor penitent’s words.

“Shinsuke,” Atsumu whispers, his left hand reaching over to pat Shinsuke’s head, “mind the teeth.”

Shinsuke does as he’s told; hollowing his cheeks as he drags his lips to the tip of Atsumu’s cock, lingering for quite a while before releasing it with a lewd pop. The priest hums in mild satisfaction, crooking his finger to rub at the skin under his bottom lip. The demon stares at him, unblinking. 

Once again, Atsumu gets lost in the eyes that drip gold, letting himself fall deeper into the spiral of a blessed curse of an eternity with Shinsuke.

“These are all that I can remember… I am sorry for these sins.”

Atsumu is successfully pulled out of his reverie when the man on the other side mutters his last words. Clearing his throat, he smiles, though not forgetting to send a sly wink over to the demon. Shinsuke’s face morphs into that of faux disgust, masking his delight.

“For your penance…” Atsumu begins, toying with the collar around his demon’s neck, teasing him as he tugs on its small tag—one that’s scrawled with his name. His smile grows wider. _“Ten bloody Marys and a good shag!”_

He howls with laughter, throwing his head back as he registers the shock on the penitent’s face.

“Ah, that was a good laugh,” Atsumu says a little later, wiping a lone tear that has threatened to come out of his eye. When the penitent doesn’t answer, Atsumu shifts in his seat and props his elbows on the small wooden banister, his chin resting on his open palms. “Well? Why aren’t you laughing?”

Shinsuke languidly rises from the floor and eases himself onto the priest’s lap, one leg folded over the other. He grins at the way Atsumu’s eyes flash in the slightest shade of red—a manifestation of their growing bond. Purring, he buries his face closer to the base of his neck, licking around the collar. He steals a small glance at the poor man; even offering him a commiserating look despite not being seen.

“I…” the man stutters, blinking rapidly. Atsumu immediately notices his shaking hands. “I don’t quite get what you mean…”

“Oh, you know,” Atsumu says, waving his hand dismissively. He sighs. “Can’t even make a joke around here anymore. I overheard it from a friend. His name is Lucifer. Do you know him?”

It takes one slap on the chest to make Atsumu look at the demon sitting prettily on his lap. He sees him stifling his laughter with the back of his hand and the view somehow influenced him to do the same.

“You’re making a fool out of the poor man,” Shinsuke comments, letting his head fall on the priest’s chest comfortably. The perks of being invisible to the public’s eyes save for his beloved priest gives him utmost joy and freedom.

“I suppose I am. No matter, this will be done in no time.” Atsumu raises his voice when he turns to face the man yet again. He advises him of the actual prayers he needs for his penance and sends him off to his merry way.

“That’s done,” he announces, stretching his arms.

Shinsuke slides off his lap instantly and treads carefully out of the confessional. He starts humming a familiar tune, one that Atsumu’s ears have grown accustomed to. The priest realizes it then—an excerpt from an old piece. Atsumu would have found it hard to recognize if it weren’t for his great memory.

“I’m quite surprised you know that, Shinsuke.”

The demon halts his footsteps. He now stands in the middle of the transept, dressed in the same white draperies, with his skin painted with gold and red, courtesy of the church’s stained windows. The view succeeds to leave Atsumu breathless, completely captivated by the demon’s allurement. 

Shinsuke, who glows under the rays of the sun spilling through the windows.

Shinsuke, who has the entirety of Atsumu Miya in the palms of his hands.

Shinsuke, whose once lonely world now has Atsumu Miya.

Looking over his shoulder, Shinsuke sends the priest a knowing smile.

“How would I not know my own composition, Atsumu Miya?”

“You… _what?”_

Shinsuke giggles. “Have I not told you that I was a composer in my past life?” 

His eyes leave the priest when he continues walking towards the altar before making a sharp turn to the organ—the very one Atsumu plays in the early mornings.

Atsumu recovers from his astonishment, blinking a few times before following suit. He cards his fingers through his blond locks and huffs a breath of both disbelief and pride. Disbelief for thinking that Shinsuke was purely a preposterous divine creation and pride for knowing that the demon— _his demon_ —was once an accomplished human. He realizes, then, that he knows so little of him despite being stuck to the hip for quite a few months.

“No,” Atsumu finally answers. “You haven’t.”

Shinsuke hums. “I see. Well, would you like to hear a small story?” he asks.

“Of course, yes.”

The demon pats on the bench. “Play something for me first.”

Although perplexed, Atsumu walks up to the organ and pulls out a few music sheets from inside the bench. The pages were yellowing of old age; certain markings and brown spots evident on the corners of the parchment. He flips over a few and chooses one that he’s not quite familiar with. The others are pieces he would often play, the notes engraved in his mind as he can play them from memory. He figures it would be better to impress his little demon by playing something he’s not used to.

“I’ve played this before, but I haven’t actually had the chance to have it memorized by heart,” says Atsumu.

“Oh, it’s all right.” Shinsuke flies over to the second floor banister again (which, Atsumu found out after their first night, is his favorite spot inside the church) and sits himself comfortably.

Atsumu clears his throat. When he begins, the melody fills the air like a wakeful dream, creating a beautiful illusion that intricately expresses each note of the wordless song. However, Atsumu doesn’t need the illusion. 

He takes his eyes away from the sheet for a moment, letting it wander off to the demon. He sees Shinsuke sitting with his leg atop of the other, an elbow propped up on his thigh as he cradles his chin on his palm. Their eyes meet for the briefest moment and when Shinsuke smiles, Atsumu feels a silent, almost fatal, explosion happen underneath his ribcage.

His eyes fall back to the sheets in front of him, following the continuous flow as his fingers glide over the keys. The notes are accentuated with a few staccatos, sharp and utterly pleasing to the ears.

When he finishes, it is with a soft tap on a high note, its gentle shriek filling even the cracks in the walls.

Shinsuke gives him a poised applause before pushing himself off the ledge and carefully descending right next to the musical instrument. “You play so beautifully, love.”

“Darling,” Atsumu mumbles with a faint blush on his cheeks. “You flatter me.”

The demon keeps mum for a few minutes, sitting next to Atsumu. He reaches for the music sheets and places them on his lap, his fingers lightly brushing over the surface. Atsumu looks at him patiently; with a kind of fondness in his eyes only reserved for Shinsuke.

“These are mine,” Shinsuke says out loud, referring to the sheets in front of him. “I composed this one about a century ago. And the other one you always play in the mornings. That one is mine, too.”

“ _What?_ ”

Atsumu’s comical reaction elicits a fitful laughter from the demon. “You heard me.”

“These—” Atsumu almost chokes in mild shock. “These are all _yours?”_

Shinsuke hums in affirmation. “Well, these are not original. Passed down from many generations, they’ve revised quite a lot.” He tuts, shaking his head disapprovingly as he goes over the parchment. “Though, in essence, they still _are_ mine.”

“They’re all wonderful,” Atsumu whispers in awe.

“Breathe, love.”

“I…” The priest shakes his head. “I just couldn’t believe it. How…?”

“I was a composer and a musician before my tragic and untimely death,” Shinsuke explains with a tone so dramatic, he rolls his eyes. He places the sheets back and Atsumu stays quiet, following the demon’s movements with his eyes. “I can hear your thoughts.”

“I’m not thinking about anything in particular. Just you.”

“You must be wondering how I came to this. A wonderful demon you are _so very_ fond of.”

Atsumu snorts. “Yes, yes. Do enlighten me.”

“I was filled with hatred,” Shinsuke begins, thumbing along the hem of his clothing. “Most of it was directed towards myself. I wasn’t happy, and somehow, I ended up cursing myself. All the hatred I had for myself bore irreversible consequences. Though, it’s not like I’m complaining about it now. I feel free. But enough about me. I want you.” He doesn’t let the priest catch even so much as a breath as he lifts Atsumu’s hand, picking out his index, middle, and ring fingers, and pushes it inside his mouth.

 _Sometimes,_ Atsumu thinks, _I wonder how I am able to keep up._

Shinsuke is a storm, strong and violent, but Shinsuke is also an ardent flame—warm and passionate.

Atsumu replaces his fingers with his lips, pulling Shinsuke in an open-mouthed kiss. It’s gentle at first; with the priest nipping at the demon’s bottom lip. Shinsuke is not having any of it, however, as he licks the priest’s lips in an attempt to pry them open. It works, though most of it is because of Atsumu’s weak resolve when it comes to Shinsuke.

_Shinsuke really has me wrapped around his finger._

“Atsumu,” Shinsuke carefully enunciates after pulling back, licking his lips. “The altar.”

“What?”

“Bring me to the altar.”

With no questions asked, Atsumu lifts the demon up, hands delicately wrapped around Shinsuke’s small frame. They reach the altar with a few long strides. Atsumu is careful enough to not let himself trip over the platform. 

Shinsuke asks for him to be placed right on the altar. He sits on top of the embroidered linen that covers the surface and right there, he unravels his majestic, charcoal wings. 

What he plans to do, Atsumu has no idea.

Shinsuke smiles, then, slowly opening his legs as he lets his robe hike up to the apex of his thighs. He wraps them around Atsumu’s waist, hooking his feet together and digging its balls to the small of his back, allowing him to pull the priest closer.

“How about that _good shag,_ love?” Shinsuke purrs, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck. He proceeds to lick the shell of his ear and whispers, “I’ve done my ten bloody Marys. I think you should do your part.”

“Jesus Christ,” Atsumu replies lightheartedly and indulges Shinsuke’s antics.

“Jesus?” Shinsuke laughs, throwing his head back. “Lucifer would be _so_ offended, love.”

“This is your fault.”

“Just kiss me, Atsumu.”

Atsumu thumbs along the outline of Shinsuke’s lips, starting from his naturally beautiful cupid’s bow. Slowly, his fingers descend to the demon’s chin, finally pulling him in for a kiss. Shinsuke wastes no time and laps at Atsumu’s lips; whining when Atsumu pulls away with a modest shake of his head.

“Shinsuke,” the priest whispers, leaning close to his neck, “be patient.”

“But I—”

Shinsuke whines as Atsumu dips his head, latching his lips on the junction between his neck and shoulders. Slowly, Atsumu pushes the robe’s sleeves down the demon’s arms, nosing along his skin and kissing his left shoulder afterwards.

“Shinsuke.”

The demon looks at him with eyes so bright and immaculate.

“You are so beautiful, darling.” Atsumu reaches up to cup his cheek. “Just for me.” His hands slide down to thumb circles on Shinsuke’s waist and suddenly, an idea pops in his head. “Shinsuke.”

“Hmm?”

The priest doesn’t answer him then; deciding to just show the demon what he’s about to do by kneeling in front of him. Shinsuke, however, only stares at him and effectively masks his excitement. His breath hitches when Atsumu slides his hands under his thighs, pushing his legs up to his chest. 

“Atsumu…”

“Be as loud as you can.”

Shinsuke’s head immediately falls back the moment he feels the priest’s tongue lap around the rim of his asshole. _Fragrant._ His deathly grip on the edges of the altar paint his fingers white, the pleasure traveling from its tips to Shinsuke’s whole body. It washes over him like a violent tidal wave—quite expected, though it still takes him by surprise.

When Atsumu looks up, he sees Shinsuke looking back at him, his eyes a gradient of bright gold and tantalizing red. He smirks against the demon’s skin and darts his tongue inside, making sure to tease the fuck out of him that he ends up with his toes curled.

“Sweet hell,” Shinsuke drawls out, lolling his head to the side as Atsumu pushes his thighs closer to his chest. His wings flutter in eccentric patterns with every sweep of Atsumu’s tongue along his crack. “You… Heavens, _fuck!_ ”

“I don’t think they’d appreciate that, darling.”

“Fuck you,” Shinsuke huffs out.

Atsumu pulls his head back and sighs fondly at him, wiping the sides of his mouth as he rises from the platform. “I like it when you say the words you learn out loud.”

Shinsuke rolls his eyes. “And it’d bring me so much joy if you’d do it to me.”

“You don’t even have to tell me.” 

Once again, Atsumu captures Shinsuke’s lips with his own, cradling the demon’s face in his hands. The kiss ignites a flame within his chest—ever-bright and passionate. He thinks of Shinsuke. His pretty fingers, his captivating eyes. His little waist, his soft skin. Atsumu’s mind swirls with thoughts of him and only him.

The moment they part, Atsumu says, “I want you to come down, sweetheart, and I want you to bend over for me.”

The demon immediately smiles at the priest’s orders, sliding down from the altar and turning around, bunching up his robe to offer his bare ass for the priest. Grinning, Atsumu grabs two handfuls of the demon’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. He slides his middle finger down the crack and makes sure to trace them around the wet rim.

Atsumu lifts the front of his cassock and slowly eases himself in, holding Shinsuke on the hip with one hand. He uses the other one to press him down on the altar. The demon moans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Atsumu bottoms out, burying his throbbing cock balls deep inside his ass.

The smile on Shinsuke’s face is the prettiest Atsumu has ever seen; a cradle to his soul that no one has ever done. It’s foreign, though not entirely unwelcome. In fact, Atsumu embraces it and basks in its warmth.

“You feel… _good,”_ Shinsuke murmurs, trapping his bottom lip in between his teeth, though it doesn’t last for long as his mouth opens, jaw slack. A train of vulgar curses spill from the beauty that are his lips—a juxtaposition to the nobility of the man in front of him.

“I know I do, darling.”

Atsumu reaches for Shinsuke’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he picks up the pace. Grunts and moans tumble out of their lips, a composition of their own pleasures wrapped in the perfect harmony.

Atsumu, the conductor. Shinsuke, the composer.

The harsh snaps of Atsumu’s hips against Shinsuke’s thighs reverberate around the walls of the church, echoing back in the priest’s ears that evokes an uninterrupted momentum. The more Atsumu buries his cock inside of Shinsuke, the more the tears of pleasure threaten to fall.

“Atsumu, please…” the demon begs, voice broken into fragments of helpless, carnal desire.

Atsumu looks over at him, past his beautiful wings that lay limp on his back. “What is it, Shinsuke?”

Shinsuke mewls when Atsumu rolls his hips, arching his back when the priest reaches his most sensitive spot. 

It’s then when Atsumu hears it—the sobs.

“Shinsuke?”

“Keep—Keep going.”

Atsumu heeds his call, though he takes it easy. His brows furrow in concern as he looks over the demon’s wings and shoulder. “Shinsuke, look at me,” he says, cupping his chin and gently coaxing him to look. He freezes when he sees them.

The tears flow endlessly from the demon’s blazing golden red eyes down to the jaws. They reflect the various colors of the rainbow, glistening brightly as the sun casts a glow on his face. Atsumu blinks and takes it all in, allowing himself to digest what’s presented so beautifully in front of him.

“Shinsuke…”

Atsumu wants to touch; so badly wants to feel the prism-like tears on Shinsuke’s face, though he would rather let them remain along with the demon’s pristine beauty.

He proceeds to fuck Shinsuke with a monstrous speed, having him fall apart with every thrust. The tears continue to cascade down the demon’s cheeks, eventually landing on the top of the altar. 

Shinsuke screams in delight when he reaches his high, his lashes fluttering to a close. Atsumu comes no later than that, riding his orgasm. He buries himself deep and lets his cock stuff his little demon’s ass.

Atsumu backs away a little, carefully turning Shinsuke around. The tears left iridescent stains on his cheeks, decorating the demon’s face with magnificent stripes. His knuckles graze against Shinsuke’s cheeks; Shinsuke instinctively leans into his touch.

“So beautiful,” Atsumu says, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Darling, I am yours as you are mine.”

* * *

Later that evening, Shinsuke finds himself on top of Atsumu, drawing small circles on the priest’s bare torso. He likes it; likes hearing the low thrum in Atsumu’s chest when he breathes, likes hearing the soft beats of his heart. But above all, he likes looking at his face—so serene.

Shinsuke turns his head to the side. The daisy he left by Atsumu’s nightstand still remains glowing. 

His hands hover over the small flower and underneath his palm, they continue to glimmer. He twirls his fingers in the air as he plays with its petals, letting them sway subtly under the moonlight. Shinsuke doesn’t notice the priest beneath him stirring half-awake.

Atsumu smiles when he catches a glimpse of Shinsuke’s youthful face. He falls back asleep once again.


End file.
